Descobertas
by 2girls1life
Summary: "Após a destruição da jóia de 4 almas, Kagome, Inuyasha e seus companheiros conseguiram ter uma vida normal. Todos encontraram paz a seu modo. Mas... nem tudo é perfeito – ou permanece perfeito. O que aconteceria caso algo grave ocorresse a Kagome? Como Inuyasha reagiria a isso?..." - InuxKag.


– K-Kagome!? – Inuyasha olhava para a cama com um olhar desesperador.  
– Desculpe-me, Inuyasha. Eu não consegui sentir a presença maligna que rodeava aquela Miko... – ela rangia os dentes pela dor que sentia.  
Inuyasha, naquele instante, via uma Kagome que nunca antes havia visto. A jovem garota estava coberta de sangue pela flecha causada pela Miko que estava sendo controlada por um Youkai. As poucas partes de seu corpo que não estavam cobertas pelo sangue, estavam ressaltando a cor da morte – sua pele estava pálida, sua boca estava sem cor e seus olhos mal se mantinham abertos. Ele estava paralisado. Seus amigos pareciam estar contendo o choro para não desespera-lo por completo, pois sabiam o que estava por vir e que o amigo estava em ponto de entrar em desespero.  
Inuyasha olhou para as pernas de Kagome e também viu que havia sangue ali. Ele olhou para Kaede – essa juntava forças para tentar lhe responder.  
– A flecha acertou sua barriga, Inuyasha. Ela entrou em trabalho de parto em seguida. Kagome perdeu muito sangue, mas seu bebê está a salvo com Rin.  
Inuyasha só conseguira ouvir a parte em que ela falara da barriga de Kagome – sua Kagome... O quão frágil ela estava, como eles puderam deixa-la assim? Deveriam tê-la salvado, ele pensou.  
– P-Poderiam... me deixar a sós com Inuyasha?  
Todos assentiram e saíram da sala. Ao fundo, ouvia-se o choro de Shippou.  
– Inuyasha, nosso bebê nasceu... Tão rosinha, gostaria que minha família pudesse conhecê-la – ela sorriu. – Ela tem seus lindos olhos. Como ela será linda quando crescer... – seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas. – Mas... o poço está fechado – ela sorria. – Ao menos sei que ela terá um ótimo pai – Kagome fez uma pausa para segurar a dor. Ela fazia uma enorme careta. Nesse momento, Inuyasha aproximou-se dela e segurou sua mão. Ele se assustou com o quão gelada ela estava.  
– Você poderia me levar até a árvore sagrada? – pediu a garota.  
– ... Você está louca, Kagome? – sua voz soou com um pouco de desespero. – Você tem que descansar, se recuperar! – Ele sentia as lágrimas vir aos seus olhos. Mas se conteve em derramá-las.  
– Inuyasha... – respondia – Não tente se apegar a uma esperança que não existe... Sei que estou por um fio de vida.  
Kagome viu lágrimas brilharem nos olhos de seu amado. Prosseguiu com a fala. – Não fique assim – dizia –, esse é o destino de todos. – Prosseguiu sorrindo. – Poderia me levar na árvore sagrada?...  
Inuyasha tocou o rosto dela de leve. Depois, reuniu todas as forças que tinha para conseguir ficar de pé. Assim que se levantou, ele a pegou com todo o cuidado possível e começou a caminhar em direção à árvore. O cheiro do sangue da garota embriagava o ambiente e já estava causando náuseas em Inuyasha.  
Enfim eles chegaram a seu destino. Inuyasha se sentou em uma das raízes e aninhou Kagome em seu peito. Ela esboçou um sorriso fraco.  
– Sempre gostei de ficar assim com você, sabia? – ela se aninhava mais ao dizê-lo. – Sempre me senti protegida ao seu lado. Você me fez a mulher mais feliz do mundo... E eu nunca pude retribuir. Você sempre me salvou e se preocupou comigo; desculpe-me por não poder ser melhor para você. Gostaria de ter mais tempo...  
Aquelas palavras fizeram o tempo de Inuyasha parar; lembranças começaram a pairar em sua cabeça. Todos os seus momentos com Kagome começavam a aparecer em sua mente. Ele se lembrou de todas as vezes que ela chorou, se arriscou por ele. Lembrou-se também de todas as vezes que ela fez algo para agradá-lo, de todas as vezes que ele a perdoou por ir atrás de Kikyou – mesmo sofrendo com isso. Ele se recordou de todas suas noites com ela, de como ela se entregou para ele docemente em sua primeira noite, como ela aceitou o fato de que ele não queria contrair matrimônio... de como ela abriu mão por tudo por ele e ele nunca ao menos havia dito o quanto ela é importante para ele, o quanto a vida dele se transformou para melhor enquanto estavam juntos...  
Nesse exato momento, ele percebeu o quanto ele havia sido egoísta com ela. As lágrimas começaram a escorrer em seus olhos e ele a apertou mais contra o peito.  
– Kagome... – ele começava a chorar mais, soluçando. – Minha Kagome... – ele a apertou ainda mais contra seu peito. – Você não pode me deixar!... Eu não sei mais viver longe de você, eu não tenho mais vida sem você! Você é minha companheira, minha amiga, minha mulher... Kagome, você é minha vida. Por favor, lute – fique comigo; eu nasci para você Kagome, você é a mulher que eu mais amei em minha vida... – Inuyasha parou de falar e esperou Kagome demonstrar alguma reação. A mesma não mostrou. – Kagome? – ele a sacudiu. – Kagome? – Novamente a sacudiu. – KAGOME! – Ela não a respondeu. Inuyasha tornou a sacudí-la e ela não demonstrou reação. Sua boca estava branca, sua pele estava gelada e acinzentada.  
Kagome havia morrido... sem saber dos reais sentimentos de Inuyasha. Esse, abraçou mais Kagome contra seu peito e ficou repetindo em sussurro algumas palavras por cerca de meia hora.  
– Volte para mim, por favor... Volte...

Passou-se mais uma hora e Inuyasha ainda estava agarrado ao corpo de sua amada. Ele só acordou de seus devaneios quando ouviu um choro ao fundo. Olhou para trás e viu sua filha no colo de Sango e Miroku ao seu lado. O último se aproximou mais do hanyou e falou calmamente.  
– Meu amigo... ela não gostaria de vê-lo assim. Você tem que se recuperar. Sei que é difícil você pensar isso no momento... mas temos que sepultá-la.  
– NÃO! – berrou em resposta. Kagome irá acordar. Ela vai acordar... – Inuyasha apertava mais o falecido corpo contra si. O bebê começara a chorar mais. – Ela ficou sem saber, Miroku! Ela morreu sem saber o quanto ela é importante...  
– Com certeza ela sabia disso, Inuyasha. E ela não gostaria de ver você assim. Ela gostaria de vê-lo cuidando da filha de vocês; gostaria que você seguisse em frente.  
Nesse momento, ele parara de chorar. Sango aproximou-se com a menina e se posicionou onde Inuyasha pudesse vê-la.  
A criança parou de chorar assim que Sango se aproximou de Inuyasha. Ela era bastante rosada, seus olhinhos estavam pouco abertos, mas já dava para ver o forte dourado que o rodeava. Ela havia nascido com cabelos negros – assim como os da mãee estava com parte dos dedinhos na boca enquanto olhava em direção a seu pai. Nesse momento, o mundo de Inuyasha parou. Ele via Sango e Miroku mexendo a boca, mas nenhum som parecia ser emitido. Os olhos de Inuyasha desviaram para o horizonte, as imagens começavam a passar mais devagar e sua visão estava começando a clarear. De repente, tudo que estava em volta de Inuyasha sumiu, mas sua mente ainda estava acesa. Ele ainda estava pensando, mas não estava querendo saber o que estava acontecendo; ele estava atordoado, ainda pensando em Kagome. O vazio que aquele clarão lhe trouxe apenas aumentou a depressão que ele estava sentindo.

– Kagome, minha Kagome. Por favor, volte para mim...  
Ao dizer essas palavras, ele despertou. Inuyasha começou a olhar em volta; ao ver que não estava mais na árvore sagrada, rapidamente esticou o braço para ver como estava o espaço de sua companheira. – Está vazio... Onde está Kagome? – ele rapidamente se levantou. – Onde está... o bebê?  
Havia um berço em sua casa, mas nada dentro deste.  
– Onde estão todos?  
Ele saiu da casa. O que ele viu foi alguns habitantes da vila trabalhando e nada de seus amigos. Olhou para o lado e não havia sinal de alguma celebração fúnebre. Mil coisas se passavam pela cabeça de Inuyasha. "O que está acontecendo aqui? Eu estou sonhando agora? Ou estava sonhando antes?".  
Começou, então, a caminhar. Os habitantes da vila o olhavam com um olhar melancólico. Inuyasha apenas ignorou e prosseguiu em sua caminhada. Ele estava totalmente centrado em seus pensamentos. O vento batia forte em seu rosto – o vento, definitivamente, não estava cessandon aquele dia.  
Seus passos o levaram a árvore sagrada. O hanyou se aproximou daquele lugar que era tão importante para ele, onde ele havia conhecido Kagome. Se aproximou mais e se pôs a cheirar o local. Haviam vários cheiros ali, mas nenhum que exalava a morte.  
"Como aqui não está exalando o cheiro de morte?", pensava ele. "Eu fiquei muito tempo com ela aqui..."  
Sua mente estava a mil. Seus amigos haviam desaparecido, seu bebê havia desaparecido, Kagome não estava ao seu lado como de costume e não havia cheiro de morte em lugar algum. Ficou olhando a árvore por alguns segundos, depois começou a andar novamente – de cabeça baixa.  
O que teria sido um sonho?, perguntava-se ele. Seus passos o levaram agora ao poço. Ele parou a uma distancia considerável deste. O vento prosseguiu batendo forte e Inuyasha levantou o rosto e olhou em direção ao mesmo – tendo uma grande surpresa ao fazê-lo. Kagome estava sentada à beirada do poço, seus cabelos estavam soltos e se mexiam na direção em que o vento batia. Seus olhos estavam brilhando, mas sua pele estava pálida e seu rosto trazia um semblante cansado.  
"É o espírito dela ou a verdadeira Kagome? Um espírito não teria seu cabelo atirado de acordo com o vento... os olhos brilhando assim... mas nenhuma pessoa normal teria uma pele nessa tonalidade. O que está acontecendo?".  
Inuyasha por um instante ficou apenas ateado a essas perguntas – porém isso logo passou. Quando ele tornou a fitá-la, uma felicidade e uma paz enorme o inundaram. Sua amada estava ali na sua frente. Não importava como ela estava, ele sabia que ela nunca o abandonaria, viva ou morta.  
Seu olhar se cruzou com o dela; ele não se moveu e o vento continuava a bater forte. Ele a olhou muito serenamente. Em resposta, ela sorriu.  
Naquele instante ele percebeu que ela sabia o que ele sentia por ela e que as palavras que ele gostaria de dizer já estavam expressas naquele momento. Kagome sorriu e Inuyasha fez o mesmo. Inuyasha, então, se sentiu completo pela primeira vez em sua vida. Ele sabia que isso não mudaria independente do que tivesse acontecido. Ele sempre teria Kagome ao seu lado... seu verdadeiro amor.


End file.
